Birthday at the beach
by ANIMELUVER2008
Summary: Kagome's birthday is coming up, so she's invited all the team regulars to the beach her family owns to celebrate. However, two of the boys love the girl. Will they confess or will Kagome still be alone? What will happen at the beach? Mystery pairing.. RnR
1. Part 1

**Birthday at the beach?**

_**Summary: A short fic with only three ar four chapters that came to my mind after observing a very cute wallpaper i saved... what would happen if Kagome invites the Seigaku, Hyoutei, Rikkiadai, St. Rudolf and all the other school tennis team regulars to go to a beach owned by her family in order to celebrate her birthday? Would they all get along? Will they all start competing against each other in the beach games? Is there someone from the boys who has a crush on Kagome? What will happen? Please read and review...**_

**You all can see the wallpaper here: **

**http : // www . animeresimleri . com / data / media / 114 /prince _ of _ tennis . jpg **

**(Just remove the spaces and you can see the picture)**

_**Pairing: ? and Kagome and ? (read to find out)**_

**Warning: OOCness, BL (nothing intense, holding hands, hugging, etc), Kagome and Fuji's actions, Set in the PoT universe after the Nationals... They all are in High School... Inuyasha Characters, if added, are all humans.... no descriptions... Kagome is the youngest child of the Taisho family, who are the Atobe family's best friends, making Kagome and Keigo best friends...**

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Anime/Manga, Characters used in this fic... me only own plot and any OCs added to it....**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

**Part 1**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning, Kagome smiled as she sat in her room reading a book. She could already sense her best friend outside the door to her room. Not looking away from it, she said, "Come in, Kei-kun. The door's open"

The captain of the Hyoutei tennis team entered the room with the usual cocky smirk on his face. "Hey, Kags. Tell ore-sama what you are up to?" he said crossing his arms over his chest. He could see that his best friend had something planned and he wanted to help her if she needed it.

"Up to, Kei-kun?" she asked, her attention still on her book yet the slight twitch of her lips gave away the fact that she knew what he was asking about. Atobe smirked slightly then shook his head at her. Getting into his 'insight' position, he replied to her, "Ore-sama knows that you have something big planned Kags. Tell ore-sama or else..." he left the threat hanging. He wouldn't do anything bad to her, she knew that. But she also knew he knew about her weak points.

Just to tease him, Kagome kept her book on the nearby table and stood up to face him. "Or else what?" She giggled when he started walking towards her. She took a step back as he continued stepping towards her. Seeing the look on his face, her eyes widened, "No Keigo... Don't you dare..." she said, the back of her knees hitting the bed, making her sit on the bed.

Taking his chance the Atobe heir smirked before pinning her to the bed. He trailed his hands down to her waist before tickling her sides. He didn't mind that he wasn't acting dignified. Kagome knew every little secret he had just like he knew all her secrets. The two of them had been best friends since they were three and now, they were nearing eighteen.

He continued tickling her as she giggled, laughed and gasped for breath saying, "Please... stop... don't...." in between gasps. He couldn't help it. She meant the world to him and he cared about her a lot. Finally, after ten minutes, he stopped. Sitting down next to her on the bed, he let her catch her breath as he looked her over.

He knew she was very beautiful, which was one of the reasons why she had such a huge fan following, not only in her school, Shikon Academy, but also in the other schools. Kagome was the Captain of the School Tennis Team; Shikon Academy allowed there to be only one tennis team, and all the other schools accepted the different rules of that school. Since all the regulars of the Shikon Academy Tennis Team were known to be_ the best_ in the whole school. Being the captain, she had a huge responsibility, which he completely understood. And since she was the only female child the Taisho family had, she had another responsibility, of being the best in the school.

Her family showered her with affection, of course they did, but she knew that they had expectations from her. He may never admit it out loud, but he really admired Kagome. Even with everything that happens, she always has a soft smile on her lips- the same one that makes everyone know that everything will be ok, the same one which encourages and cheers up all who see it, the same one that increases her beauty tenfold. She always seems so perfect, but he knew that she, too, has her weak moments. She had cried in his arms a few times, when she couldn't bear the pressure and needed someone to hold her. Sure, her family were always there, but they too had their own troubles. Whenever she would not want to trouble her family, she knew she had him, her best friend, who would always listen to her, give her advice and help her out in any and every way he can.

He smiled a genuine smile as Kagome kept her eyes closed, her breathing back to normal, even after all the tickling he had made her suffer through. He watched as she opened her eyes and looked at him, her soft smile back on her face. Smiling, she moved so that she had her head on his lap. He blinked his soft purple eyes in slight confusion before smiling and gently running his fingers through her hair.

"My birthday is coming closer, Kei-kun" she stated the obvious. He nodded a bit, still running his fingers through her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes before saying, "I was planning on holding a party at the beach we own" she opened her eyes, "you, know, the one where i celebrated my seventh birthday party, remember?"

He thought for a while before nodding. That was a very big beach with a beach-side mansion and everything. "So you plan on asking all your guests to stay a few days in the mansion for your party?" he asked, gently stroking her silky raven-black hair. She gave a short nod before turning her face to look outside her window.

Something was bothering her, he thought. It wasn't her birthday; after all, she seemed to have everything planned out. "Then what is bothering you, Kags?" he asked her gently. It wasn't a surprise to him, she always managed to bring out his caring side when they were together and she was upset. "Tell me, Kagome." he said gently making her face him with his hand on her cheek.

Kagome looked at her best friend before saying, "There are two things that are bothering me, Kei." she sighed then continued "The less important of the two is that Sess, Yash, Father and Mother will not be present during my birthday, so we'll probably have the mansion to ourselves." she said, looking into his eyes. He gently searched her eyes and knew that this was going to be the first birthday she would not be spending with her family.

He gave a nod before asking, "And what is the other thing, Kags?" Kagome looked at him and blinked slightly before saying, "They want me to choose a potential husband, a boyfriend." she said. The Atobe heir blinked slightly in surprise. The Taishos had never forced Kagome to accept anything, they had always given her an option, knowing she would choose what was best for their family and herself.

He felt her getting up and going towards the window she liked to stand at, since it over-looked the garden. He watched as she looked out of the window, her arms crossed, her hair slightly toussled from him running his fingers through it. Getting up, he walked over to stand next to her and asked, "But why?"

Kagome sighed again before saying, "They say that i seem to be slightly lonely. So they want me to go on dates, to have some fun, to enjoy myself, you know." she said, still looking out of the window. Sighing softly again, she turned to look at her best friend, "But you know how i feel, right, Keigo? You know who i fell for" she leaned forward and gently fell into his arms as he hugged her. Yes, he knew who she fell for, he knew who she loved and he knew for a fact that just like a lot of other boys, they loved her too. Kagome was just too kind to see it. She didn't want to force her feelings on anyone, she had said.

Atobe gently set his chin on the crown of her head and tightened his arms around her. "Kags, you know i think of you as a sister, right?" At her small nod, he continued, "Then, believe me when i tell you they return your feelings." He gently pulled away and nudged her face up to look at his eyes with a hand under her chin.

Kagome looked at his eyes, then smiled and gave a small nod. "Alright, Kei-kun. I believe you, but i won't do anything until they come and confess themselves." she said, putting forth her conditions. He looked at her soft sapphire blue eyes and nodded his acceptance. He had seen earlier that the guys Kagome liked had planned on asking her out soon, he smiled

"So who are you going to invite to your birthday party, Kags?" he asked as they both walked over towards the coffee table in the middle of the room. Atobe sat on his favourite chair in Kagome's room as she sat opposite him. There was a knock on the door and Kagome gave permission to the person outside to come into the room. The maid entered the room, gave a bow, set the tray of tea and Kagome's home-made biscuits on the table before pouring the tea out for them. With a final bow, she exited the room after making sure they didn't want anything.

Atobe picked up his cup of tea before Kagome offered him a biscuit. He took one and after taking one herself, Kagome picked up her own cup. "Everyone" was her simple answer as she took a sip of her tea. He looked at her in confusion to which she smiled and elaborated, "I mean all the regulars of all the teams. They are all my friends and i want to invite them all." she said, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow before nodding his consent, "Do you need ore-sama's help?" he asked, returning to his proud demeanour. Kagome giggled but shook her head, "Not really, Kei-kun. I'll need your help at the party but i've already sent out the invitations" she said, smiling before she took another sip of her tea.

Atobe took a sip as well before saying, "So, when do we all have to come to the mansion?" he asked, looking at his best friend again. Kagome smiled and handed over a card that she had kept on the table next to her to her friend. He finished off his biscuit before keeping his cup on the table next to his chair. Reaching over, he accepted the invitation card and opened it to read what was written in it.

_Dear - - -,_

_On the occasion of my birthday which is on the coming Sunday, i would like to invite you to my birthday party. It will take place at the beach my family owns._

_It will be a three-day long, small holiday starting on Saturday, so i would advice you to get the proper clothes and your everyday things- beach wear, casual wear, night wear etc. We will all be living together at my family's beach-side mansion._

_I will be coming to pick you and your team-mates up from ouitside your school between 9 a.m. and 11 a.m., so please gather there and wait for us. I will also be dropping you all outside your school once the trip will be over. Also, i would like for you to bring something to entertain yourselves with during the journey, since our destination is atleast four hours away. _

_Just to inform you, a lot of the schools have been invited, so please do not be too surprised if you see all your rival schools. You may bring your rackets if you wish, since just outside the mansion there are tennis courts, so you may play there when you want to. There will be no grown-ups so we can all spend some time together, having our own fun._

_I sincerely hope you can come to my party,_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome Taisho_

He read through it and smiled, Kagome was as kind as always, he thought. "So who all have you sent invitations to till now?"

Kagome placed her cup on the table next to her chair as Atobe picked up his own cup of tea, placing the card in its place. Cupping her chin, Kagome smiled before replying, "Almost everyone, i think" she said. Seeing his raised eyebrow, she smiled, "I've sent it to all the Seigaku regulars and Hyoutei regulars; yours must have already reached the mansion, i think. St. Rudolf, Fudoumine, Rikkaidai, Rokkaku, Shitenhouji, Yamabuki, Jousei Shonan, i even invited Higa, however they seemed to be too busy" she shrugged.

"So i've invited almost everyone i think." She finished, looking out of the window in thought. Atobe chuckled softly, shaking his head in amusement. This was one of the reasons why no-one could resist Kagome- she was just so cute.

Kagome turned to him and blinked slightly in confusion seeing him chuckling, "What is it?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in question. He shook his head then asked, "So have you decided how you'll be picking everyone up?"

Kagome smiled then nodded, "Sesshou-nii and Yash-nii have already booked three buses for us. I was thinking of coming to pick you all up at Hyoutei first, since my team-mates are busy this weekend. Then we'll go to Seigaku, St. Rudolf, Fudoumine, Yamabuki, Jousei Shonan, Rokkaku, Rikkaidai and then Shitenhouji before heading towards the beach." She looked out of the window at the blue sky deep in thought before saying, "I think it'll take us atleast four hours to reach there. Remember when we went there before, it took us six hours." she said, looking at her best friend

Atobe nodded, remembering how bored they all had ended up being during those six hours. The first two hours, they had spent playing games. They had played all the games including 'Twenty questions' and 'I spy' before having their lunch at a restraunt. After that, if he remembered correctly, they had all gotten so bored that Kagome had fallen asleep. He remembered hugging her as she slept; he smiled at the memory.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Kagome said, "The only adults that will be there with us will be Wei-san, Kaede-san and some maids." Kagome said, standing and walking over to stand near the window again; Wei-san was the family butler, a man in his fifties who considered Kagome as his daughter and Kaede-san was the cook, an elderly lady who was very wise and also very sweet.

"That's good. We all can have our own fun" The Atobe heair said, smirking. Kagome smiled but shook her head at him in amusement, "I guess we can" she whispered, still looking out of the window.

Seeing her so sad again, the Hyoutei diva sighed before getting up and walking over to his best friend. "Don't worry, Kags. Everything will be alright." he said, gently hugging her from behind Kagome smiled and leaned into his embrace before nodding.

They stayed like that for a while before there was a soft knock on the door. The two best friends pulled away from each other before turning to the door. "Come in" she said, loud enough for the person outside to hear her.

The maid standing outside the door, entered the room and bowed. "The rest of the family are home, Kagome-chan. They wish for you to join them for tea." she said, looking at the younger girl she as well as most of the maids considered their daughter.

Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "Maybe not tea. But i think i'd go for some juice instead." she smiled at the maid who smiled back. Thenn turning to her best friend, she asked, "Would you like to join us, Kei-kun?"

At his nod, she smiled and turned back to the maid, "Could you please clear up this, Mary-san?" the maid nodded, then after a second thought, Kagome added, "Please bring my home-made biscuits along with the tea as well?" she asked.

The maid nodded before turning to the Atobe heir and asking, "Kagome-chan will be having some jiuce while the others will be having tea. Would you like to have tea or juice, Atobe-sama?"

Thw Hyoutei diva thought for a while before saying, "Ore-sama will have some juice as well, then."

The maid nodded before moving aside so as to let the two pass. As they did, Kagome gave the middle-aged lady a smile before they both made their way towards the lounge where Kagome's family was waiting for them. Before she exited the room herself, the maid made sure to do as Kagome had asked of her.

**Saturday, 8:45 a.m.:**

It was finally the day for the three days trip Kagome was treating all her friends to, which meant that the next day was her birthday. Her family had already given her gifts in the morning since they would be leaving for a three day long business trip after a few hours.

Kagome, dressed in a light blue off-shoulder mid-thigh length shirt and black jeans with black stillettoes and her hair flowing down her back, placed her two bags in the luggage boot, where the other bags will be soon to join hers. With her, she only carried her back-pack which had the novel she was reading, her set of Tarot cards, her i-pod, her purse and a few oter things.

She looked at all the drivers and smiled before getting into the first bus. The drivers got into their respective buses as Kagome sat on the window seat of the first row and placed her back-pack on the seat next to hers. She smiled; if she knew her best friend well enough, he would want to sit next to her. The drivers sat in their respectve seats before starting their buses. Kagome had already informed all three of them about where they were headed and about the schedule that they were to follow.

As the buses made their way to Hyoutei, Kagome sighed. She was still wondering if she would get what she wanted the most this year. About fifteen minutes later, the buses stopped outside Hyoutei as Kagome got up and walked towards the entry of the bus.

Seeing all the Hyoutei regulars standing at the entrance to their school, all dressed in casual clothes and carrying their tennis as well as clothes bags, she smiled. "Hey guys." She said, smiling around at them all. She smiled when she recieved smiles from all the regulars and a glomp from Jirou. She gently hugged him back before pulling away and saying, "You can get onto any bus you want." she said

They nodded and after keeping their bags in the bagage boot, along with hers they stepped onto the bus and seated themselves. Kagome smiled and entered after them and shook her head when she found Atobe sitting where she had kept her bag. She looked around at them all, then smiled, noticing that they all only caaried their back-packs with themselves.

She seated herself as well before asking the driver to continue towards Seigaku. On the way towards Seigaku, Kagome looked at Choutarou when he said, "You're looking beautiful Kagome-senpai." Kagome smiled before turning a bit to face him, "You're all looking quite handsome yourselves."

"By the way Kagome-chan, when is your birthday?" she heard Gakuto ask. Knowing she would have to stand up face him, she smiled. Gracefully standing up, she turned a bit so that she could face them all; though she was very grateful that Atobe was holding her hand gently, to prevent her from falling. "It's tomorrow, Gakuto-kun." she said smiling.

Within the next few seconds Kagome seemed to be immersed in talk with almost all the regulars. Atobe smiled secretly, as he admired his best friend. With her looking so beautiful, he was sure the two boys who she liked would feel like confessing to her even more.

About twenty minutes later, they had reached Seigaku. Kagome smiled and made her way to the exit again to repeat the same process. After a glomp from Eiji, the Seigaku regulars, too, chose to sit in the first bus, one of their number admiring the raven-haired beauty even more.

Once they all had stepped into the bus after kepping their bags, except the small bags or back-packs they had, in the bagage boot, Kagome stepped in as well. Seeing most of them seated, Kagome raised her eyebrow at all the others who weren't. "What's the matter? Why aren't you all sitting down?" she asked. The boys just continued to look for the place they liked best before settling down as well.

They all continued talking until they reached their next stop, St. Rudolf. The same process continued until one and a half hours later, finally, they had picked up all the schools. In the same bus with Kagome sat the Hyoutei, Seigaku and Rikkai regulars. In the second bus were the St. Rudolf, Yamabuki and Jousei Shonan regulars while in the third bus sat the Rokkaku, Shitenhouji and Fudoumine regulars.

As they continued with their trip, Kagome smiled and looked out of the window. She really didn't feel like reading her book right now. Maybe, she would after lunch when the bus would get sligthly more quiet.

Not even ten minutes had passed when Kagome smiled, hearing the few whining voices from behind them saying they were bored. Reaching into her bag, which was kept at her feet, she gave her best friend a smile at his curious look. Finally finding what she was looking for, Kagome stood up and placed the thing on her seat.

"Is anyone bored?" she asked in her sweet voice, earning a lot of 'Yes'es and 'Yeah's from the regulars from the three school teams. "Well do you all want to play a game then?" she asked, earning excited nods from some, while some looked thoughtful before nodding, and others just continued with what they were doing.

Kagome sighed before putting down her condition, "However, everyone will have to play." Seeing the ones who had continued doing what they were doing before look at her, she shrugged then smiled, "It's quite an interesting game actually. If you don't find it amusing in the very least i'll let you do what you want."

The boys thought about it, then nodded in acceptance. Kagome smiled and looked to Eiji when he asked, "So, Kago-chan, what is this game about, nya?" Kagome smiled at the cat-like boy then, taking the thing she had taken out of her bag into her hand, began explaining, "Well, this game is called Rapid Fire. My brother got it for me as a birthday gift."

Seeing most of them giving her interested looks, Kagome smiled and continued, "I'll open the box and shuffle the cards, then offer one to each of you. You have to take one and when your turn comes, you can ask anyone the question or dare written on your card. There are about 100 different questions and dares on these cards. The person who has been asked the question has to answer with the first thing that comes in their mind after hearing the question. If you get the dare, you have to perform it as soon as you can or as soon as you get the chance. The person who gives the dare can also set a time-limit if they want. Also, there are about five blank cards in the bundle, meaning you can ask or dare your victim to do anything you want. The choice in that matter is yours. Once you've finished your turn, name the one who the turn will be passed on to, i'll come to you and you have to keep the card back in the box"

At their nods, Kagome put forth the rules, "The rules are that you can't switch cards; every person can only ask one person the question which they have got on their card, though you can choose who you want to ask; one person can get asked a question only once; you can't look at the question on the card of the person sitting next to you as this will be taken as cheating; if you take too long to answer the question you're asked, you'll be disqualified. Clear, everyone?" she finally asked.

At their nods, she opened the box in her hand and asked Atobe to hold it as she shuffled the cards. Once that was done, she placed the cards back in the box, gave her best friend kiss on the cheek in thanx before holding out the box for him to take a card. He took a card then Kagome started moving down the aisle holding out the box so that they all can take their cards.

She smiled at the reactions she was getting out of the boys; some looked excited at what they got, some read the card with a raised eyebrow, some looked angry or embarrased at what was written, some looked downright insulted and some looked at their cards then went deep into thought.

Kagome walked to the front again and took a card herself before putting the lid on the box. She read through the card and raised an eyebrow at what she got, _**'What will/do you call your lover when you get in the loving mood?'**_

Shaking her head, not at all sure who she would ask that question, she looked at them all and said, "Let's see... Akaya, why don't you start?"

Kirihara nodded and started looking around for his victim before saying, "Marui-senpai, what do you like the most?" he asked though they all already knew the answer. Marui smiled and replied, "Kagome-chan's strawberry cake." he said happily.

Kagome smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it, Bunta-kun." she said to which she got a simple reply from Ryoma, "Who doesn't?" Kagome giggled and shook her head at the younger boy. Before anything else could be said, Kirihara passed the turn to Eiji and placed his card in the box Kagome was holding. Eiji looked for someone to ask his question to and decided on his rival, "Hey kangaroo?" Gakuto turned to his rival with a glare before Eiji asked, "Why do you jump around so much, nya?"

Gakuto looked at the cat-like boy confused, before remembering the rules and answered, "Because its fun" He was surprised when Eiji gave him a sincere smile for once and couldn't help but smile back. With that Eiji placed his card in the box before saying, "Oishi"

Oishi looked at his own card and wondered who to ask that question and decided to ask it to Kagome, "Kagome-chan, what do you like to cook?" Kagome looked at him in surprise before answering, "Everything; cakes, cookies, biscuits, whatever you want to eat i love to make" she shrugged before holding the box out to him for his card. Her answer recieved a smile from Oishi as two specific boys thought to themselves, _'Just as i thought. She's perfect. I have to make her mine.'_

Oishi looked around and replied "Momo". Momoshiro smiled and said, "Echizen, what would you do if you had a full day free?" Ryoma looked at his senpai before answering, "Play tennis" His answer made everyone chuckle as Kagome moved to hold out the box in front of Momo who placed the card in the box before saying, "Ohtori-senpai."

Choutarou looked at his card before asking, "Shishidou-senpai, if i gave you a glass of any unknown drink, would you drink it?" Shishidou looked at his kouhai then said, "Tch... yeah, i would, coz knowing you, you wouldn't give me, or anyone for that matter, anything bad"

"How true!" Kagome said softly holding out the box for Choutarou to keep his card in. Choutarou smiled before saying, "Hiyoshi-kun" The game continued until an hour later, Kagome was the only one who hadn't asked her question while Fuji was the only one who hadn't been asked any questions.

Finally, "Kagome-chan" came Niou's voice, after him having asked his question. Kagome smiled and looked at the Seigaku Tensai and asked her question, "What will/do you call your lover when you get in the loving mood?" The Tensai looked at her, his eyes open to reveal his aqua orbs as he replied, "Koi" As he said this, someone else thought the same, while looking at the raven-haied beauty who was keeping her card back in the box before closing the lid. Kagome's face snapped up at the answer and she looked a little surprised at what he'd call his lover.

Pushing her surprise away, she smiled and looked around at everyone, "Well wasn't that fun?" making everyone nod their heads in agreement. She thought for a while before saying, "Well, maybe later we can all play it together again. We can show the other six teams how to have fun too, ne?" she asked smiling around at them all

"Kagome-sama?" Kagome turned to the driver at his call, "We'll be arriving at the restraunt for lunch shortly." Kagome smiled and thanked him before turning to the others, "Well you heard him. We'll have lunch then head towards the beach-mnsion again. But it'll take atleast two hours more." she said, lost in thought.

She shook her head to clear it of all the thoughts, before smiling and saying, "Well first things first. Let's have lunch then we'll see what we can do to entertain ourselves, k?"

At their combined nods, Kagome sat down in her place and placed the game back in her bag. She knew it would take a few minutes to reach the restraunt, so Kagome looked out of the window, soon enough getting lost in her thoughts.

A few inutes passed in silence as Kagome looked out of the window and her best friend looked at her. Finally deciding to break the silence, he gently rested his hand on her arm and asked, "Kags, are you alright?" Kagome turned to the Hyoutei diva and smiled. Placing her other hand on his, she nodded, "I'm fine, Kei" At his unconvinced look, she gently placed te hand she had rested on his cheek and said, "Seriously, Kei, I'm fine. If there's anyproblem, i'll be sure to tell you, k?"

He looked into her eyes, soft grey clashing with beautiful sapphire blue, as though wondering if he should believe her or not. Finally deciding, he closed his eyes and leaned into her hand slightly then said, "Alright, Kags. Ore-sama believes you. But be sure to tell me if there is any problem." he whispered the last sentence as Kagome smiled.

Kagome gave a short nod before leaning forward to connect their foreheads gently. Soon enough, Kagome felt the bus stop, making her pull her forehead and hand away from her best friend. Leaning down, she picked up her bag before getting up, "Come on everyone. Lets have something to eat."

She smiled and stepped out of the bus, closely followed by the Atobe heir and the rest of the lot. She looked at the other buses and said, "Come on out, guys. We're gonna have some lunch here before we continue towards the beach."

The boys who had been looking out of the window, curious as to why they had stopped, nodded and they all proceeded to come out o their buses to gather around in front of Kagome. They all looked at the huge restraunt in front of them as Kagome talked to the Captains of the teams.

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Well, this was originaaly planned out as a one-shot but since it's getting too long, i'll be making it into a three-shot or four-shot...**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked it... please read and review.. :)**_


	2. Part 2

**Birthday at the beach?**

_**A/N: There will be a total of four chapters in this fic, five if i decide to add the Epilogue, so enjoy.. :) Also, the game Rapid Fire i used in the first chappy.. was just a creation of my brain.. I'm not sure if it actually exists...**_

**A/N 2: Alright, let's see... Atobe will play quite a large part in this since he's kinda the one who Kagome trusts the most apart from family. Since he's like a brother to her, she'll be going to him for advice when she's not able to talk to her family about her problems... So as they say.. You snooze, you lose..**

_**Pairing: Fuji and Kagome and ? (most of you have figured out that one of the boys she's paired with is Fuji-kun.. who's the other? Any guesses? Read on.. Maybe you'll find out..)**_

**Warning: OOCness, BL (nothing intense, holding hands, hugging, etc), Kagome and Fuji's actions, Set in the PoT universe after the Nationals... They all are in High School... Inuyasha Characters, if added, are all humans... no descriptions... Kagome is the youngest child of the Taisho family, who are the Atobe family's best friends, making Kagome and Keigo best friends...**

_**Disclaimer: Me no own Anime/Manga, Characters used in this fic... me only own plot and any OCs added to it...**_

**Part 2**

She smiled and stepped out of the bus, closely followed by the Atobe heir and the rest of the lot. She looked at the other buses and said, "Come on out, guys. We're gonna have some lunch here before we continue towards the beach."

The boys who had been looking out of the window, curious as to why they had stopped, nodded and they all proceeded to come out o their buses to gather around in front of Kagome. They all looked at the huge restraunt in front of them as Kagome talked to the Captains of the teams.

"Guys, I'll need you help, alright?" she asked in her soft voice. At their nods, Kagome smiled and continued, "Well.." her smile turned into a small frown, before she looked at her best friend, "You remember how much trouble we had here eleven years ago , Kei? Then again, almost three years ago we had come here as well, remember?"

The Hyoutei team captain thought back to the two times they had stopped there before and nodded, a frown set on his face at the memories. "Ore-sama agrres with his best friend." he said, looking at all his other fellow Captains and Vice-captains. "The people who come here are usually very agressive. Ore-sama thinks that Kagome is right. She will need all of our help."

Kagome gave her best friend a small smile before looking amongst all of them and saying, "The girls and boys who come there sometimes.. well, they will actually try to impress you lot. So, i think it's best if you're careful around them." Understanding, the boys nodded at the girl before Tezuka asked, "Will you be alright, Kagome-chan?" At Kagome's confused look, he continued, "If the girls will try to impress us, won't the boys try to get to you too?'

The boys nodded and added their own agrrements as one of them had to push down a hard glare when he heard about the boys who would try to impress the girl he liked so very much. "Well, I'm sure you'll all help me right?" She smiled. The boys around her could only smile and nod their agreement. They _would_ protect her at all costs; after all, she was special to them all, either as their friend or sister-figure, or more, in case of two specific people among all the schools' regulars.

"Alright then, Shall we go in, boys?" she asked, recieving smiles and nods as an answer. Smiling, she turned to the others, "Well guys" she said, catching their attention almost at once. "Let's go in now. After an hour or so for lunch, i'll call you all over from the door of the room and then we'll head back to the buses to head to the beach-house. Alright?"

The boys nodded, smiling, while some of them, including Akaya, Marui, Eiji and Momoshiro, whooped happily. Kagome smiled, shaking her head amusedly, before leading them all into the restraunt, Atobe beside her. They walked through the passageway, making small talk between themselves. As soon as they entered the restraunt, Kagome sighed, "And it starts." she said.

The ones who heard her looked at her confused while the team Captain's and/or Vice-captains looked at her, in understanding. All around them, people were looking at them- most of the girls were looking at the guys in wonder and awe, while the boys were doing the same towards Kagome. Though the one thing that did surprise Kagome was that none of them seemed to be glaring at any of them, like she thought they would.

She sighed once more, before smiling at the Atobe heir when he took her hand in his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. Finally reaching the hall which her father had booked for them, Kagome smiled. It was a beautiful restraunt, she agreed, but this hall was the best part of it. While the rest of the restraunt had wooden furniture with a brown, glass-topped counter on one side, this hall had about fifteen glass tables set out around its vast expanse, which were able to seat about eight to nine people at each. There was the same black, glass-topped counter on one side, like outside, but here, there were beautiful chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and amazing paintings were hung on the walls. Apart from that, on the other three sides there were long tables covered with white cloth on which were kept numerous platters of different kinds of food.

Spotting the manager of the restraunt, Kagome smiled before heading over to the middle-aged man, but not before giving a pointed look to the Atobe heir. A little talking later, Kagome smiled and gave the man a bow before heading towards the boys who were admiring the hall. "Alright boys," She said, making them all turn to look at her. "The tables along those two walls have the food, and the third," She pointed to her left "has the sweets. We have about on hour before we leave for the beach again. You can sit where ever you want from all the tables and take as much food as you want to eat. Though make sure you don't get yourself sick, alright?" The boys nodded their heads but before they could make their way towards the tables of food, she said, "You don't need to worry about the payment, Father has already payed for us. Apart from that, when we head back to the schools, we'll be stopping for lunch here again. So, Bon appetit" she said, letting them go on.

Once everyone had taken what they wanted, Kagome smiled and took some salad, some sushi and a glass of juice for herself. She looked around and smiled seeing as they all had seated themselves. Kagome blinked slightly when her plate was taken from her hand before she was led towards a table by her hand held by her best friend. She couldn't help but smile when he placed her plate on the table next to his own plate of food and pulled out her chair for her, surprising the rest of the lot, sans the two Hyoutei regulars, who were sitting there with them- namely Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada, Shiraishi, Inui, Renji, Oshitari and Gakuto.

Kagome smiled and kissed his cheek gently before sitting down, unknowingly making two of the boys give the Atobe heir a small yet jealous glare. The said Atobe heir gave a smirk to the two boys before taking a seat beside the girl.

Almost an hour later, Kagome smiled; she was a bit full since even after she had had her food, they all, together, forced her to have a piece of the soft cream cake, that was specifically made for her by the staff of the restraunt as an early birthday gift to her. She had been shocked but couldn't help but hug her best friend when the manager of the hotel told her that the cake was a gift from the Atobe heir himself

Smiling, having had their fill of the food, as they all made their way to the waiting bus, Kagome was glad that no-one had bothered them. She was just walking towards the exit of the restraunt when a few people standing in front of the door, made her stop in her tracks, the others following her example. _'It seems i spoke too soon'_ she thought to herself, looking beside her at her best friend who seemed to have heard her thoughts.

He gave her a small smirk-like smile before saying, "Ore-sama thinks it is best we leave before anyone else joins them" Kagome gave him an agreeing nod before starting to walk again. They tried their best to avoid the group of people standing there but alas! It seems they weren't lucky enough.

A girl pointed towards them, staring at all the boys intently, making her friends look where she was looking as well. "Oh dear" Kagome mumbled softly, hitting her palm to her forehead. Getting an idea, Kagome turned to them and said, "If you don't want them to bother you, i suggest you run. Get into the buses as soon as possible and.." she looked around at them all, "Kajimoto-kun, please make sure that there are 22 people in your bus and..." she looked at the three schools in the third bus before saying, "Shiraishi-kun, please make sure there are 23 people in your bus.. not counting the drivers in both cases. If there are less, then give me a call, and we'll see what we can do, alright?"

The two boys nodded before Yuuta asked, "But what about your bus, senpai?" Kagome smiled and replied, "Ill take care of my bus. If there's any problem then i'm sure the others won't hesitate to help me." she said, looking around at the nodding boys. Remembering something, she quickly said, "If you need anything to drink, it'll be in a box at the front of every bus, just behind the drivers' seat. Now, run to your buses."

They all nodded before running to their buses, getting in as fast as possble. Kagome reached the bus soon after the rest. She was helped onto the bus by Fuji and Yukimura before she glanced behind them, only to see many boys and girls about to reach them. "Let's go" she said to the driver before calling the two boys from the other buses. After confirming that no-one had been left behind, Kagome sighed in relief and kissed both the boys' cheek in thanx for their help before the three of them went to their seats. Kagome, however, remained standing and started counting the number of boys in her bus. Sighing in relief at the 25 faces looking at her, she smiled before sitting down on her seat.

She leaned her head back tiredly, as the Atobe heir looked worriedly at her. Feeling her hair being lifted up and twirled, she looked at her best friend and smiled, "I'm fine, Kei. Don't worry." he gave her a half-smile but continued playing gently with her long hair.

She opened her eyes when he said, "Here, Kags" only to see him holding a bottle to her. She smiled and accepted, drinking a bit of the water before closing said bottle and laying her head against his shoulder as he continued stroking through her hair.

Hearing the chatter from behind her, she smiled before pulling her head away from her best friend's shoulder. Smiling at him, she said, "I think i'll go and find out how long it'll take us to reach there." She was just about to get up when he said, "You wait here, Kagome. Ore-sama shall go and ask them about it." Kagome was about to protest to it when he placed a finger on her lips and said, "Let me help you, Kags."

Kagome smiled, seeing as he had dropped his proud demeanour, even if just for the moment, and nodded. He gave her a smile before getting up to head towards the driver's cabin. She smiled, whispering to herself, "Keigo, you never change." she smiled, shaking her head.

"What do you mean, 'Gome-chan, nya!" came Eiji's voice from behind her. She blinked in surprise before turning her head to look at Eiji, only to see his head resting on his crossed arms on the back of their seats. She couldn't hellp but giggle when he tilted his head a bit to the side in question. She smiled and said, "Nothing, Eiji-kun." then she couldn't help but coo at him, "You're looking so cute... Just like a cat." she said, giggling, making the others arund them chuckle as well while Eiji just released a small confused 'nya', making her giggle harder..

She turned to look at the Hyoutei team Captain when he took his seat and said, "The driver said that we'll be reaching the beach-house in about three hours or so." Kagome smiled and nodded. Pulling out her novel from her bag, she smiled and looked for the page where she had stopped reading the previous day. She was just about to start reading when she felt arms wrap around her neck gently. She blinked slightly before turning a bit, only to see Eiji's curious cat-like dark blue eyes trailing on her book.

She lifted her book slightly before lowering it, watching as Eiji's eyes followed the book's movement. She did that a few more times before cocking her head to the side iin question. "What's the matter, Eiji-kun?" she asked, putting the book onto her lap and reaching over to run her fingers through the cat-like boy's hair.

Eiji released a small 'nya' before asking, "Which book are you reading, nya?" he asked, looking at her book curiously, as though trying to remember something. Kagome smiled before holding it out to the child-like teen before replying, "Night train to lisbon. Its a great book till where i've read." She said, smiling.

Eiji took it and read through the summary written at the back of the book, before it was taken from him by Akaya. Kagome sighed softly as it was passed to all the boys before being returned to her by her best friend. Deciding she'd read it at the mansion later, she kept the book back into her bag. "You ok, Kags?" Atobe asked, looking at his best friend, slight worry in his eyes.

Kagome looked at him and gave him a small smile, "I'm ok, Kei. Just wondering what we all should do to occupy ourselves for these three hours." she said, shrugging gracefully. Atobe crossed an arm over his chest, resting his elbow on said arm and cupped his chin in a thinking motion, making Kagome smile before she looked outside. She turned to him when he finally said, "Why don't we all watch a movie?"

Kagome followed his gaze to the hidden screens before smiling. Leaning forward, she gave his cheek a soft kiss before saying, "You're a genius, Kei"

Atobe smirked before flipping his bangs a bit and saying, "Ore-sama has always been a genius." Kagome giggled which, in turn, made him smile as he looked at the girl more special to him than any other. Kagome smiled and asked, "Do you have any movies with you, Kei?"

The Atobe heir nodded before picking up his back-pack. Searching through it, he pulled out two movie CDs making Kagome raise an eyebrow in question. He gave a small shrug and replied, "The last time we had gone there, we had all become quite bored. Ore-sama does not wish to see his Kagome-chan bored." Kagome smiled softly at the fondness that had entered his voice at the last sentence.

Smiling, she gave him a gentle hug before saying, "Thank you, Kei-kun. You're the best." He hugged her back gently with one arm then said, "That ore-sama is. As is Kagome-chan." Kagome giggled before standing up. "Guys?" She called out, makng everyone turn to look at her. Seeing as everyone's attention was on her, she smiled and asked, "We think you all are getting bored, are you not?" At the groans of 'Yeah' that went around them, Kagome giggled then continued, "Well, it seems Keigo has some films which we can watch."

Some boys whooped in joy and excitement as the others smiled as well. "Well, the two films we have here are... The Shawshank Redemption and Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi. So which one would you like to see?" she asked the boys, knowing that Keigo was fine with either, as was she. They both had watched the two movies together and both had loved them.

Chatter and arguements went around, making Kagome sweatdrop and look at her best friend who shook his head. She sighed before saying, "Well, since we're unable to decide, Let's vote, shall we?" Murmurs of agreement were heard before Kagome asked the questions. Finally it was decided to watch Sen to Chihiro no kamikakushi. Kagome smiled and handed the other movie back to Atobe and made her way to the drivers' cabin to ask them to play the movie.

Five minutes later found them all watching the movie, curtains drawn to give the bus a movie theatre feel. The movie continued and Kagome had to wonder what would happen the next day. The Atobe heir looked at the girl sitting next him and had to wonder why she seemed so lost in thought. Reaching over, he gently took her hand in his own, curling his fingers over her own. Kagome looked at him and smiled a reassuring smile as an answer to his silent question 'Are you alright?'

She started watching the movie again, yet held his hand, letting him gently stroke the back of her hand with his thumb, even as he turned to the screen as well. Two hours and five minutes later, the movie ended and the credits started rolling as everyone opened their curtains and started with their chatter again, though this time it was about the movie. The second driver switched off the movie player and took out the CD carefully before placing it in its cover and walking out to hand it back to them.

Kagome smiled at him in thanx before looking out of the window. The moment she did, she sat up straighter and smiled. Turning to Atobe, she said, "We're here, Keigo. We're back." Atobe's eyes widened before he looked out of the window as well, only to smile a genuine smile at what he saw outside.

Kagome suddenly announced, "Boys, look to your left. The mansion you see there, is my family's beach-side mansion." she said, making everone get up and move to get a better look at the manor-styled Mansion.

From where they were, they could see the beautiful blue water sparkling in the late afternoon sunlight with a huge yet beautiful mansion in front of it. The Mansion was atleast three stories high and seemed to have tennis courts to the right of the mansion, just inside the huge gates. The gates by themselves were a sight to see. They were black with a golden howling dog on either gate. The dogs seemed to be facing the sign that read **'Taisho manor'** in huge silver letters. A guard stood on either side of the gates, both with rifles incase of a thief who was running away.

"You can see the water of the beach sparkling in the sunlight, and the tennis courts are just there." she said, pointing to the tennis courts, which were only slightly visible. "We'll all be staying on the first floor while the dining hall, ballroom, the door to the beach and most other things are on the ground floor." she finished.

Excitement bubbled in the boys at the sight that greeted their eyes as they waited to reach the mansion. They had to wonder why Kagome was as sweet as she was, to invite them all to the mansion instead of just her team-mates, but without asking, they found they knew the answer. She was a very freindly girl and wanted to spend some fun time with them all. They all looked at each other and decided, they were going to make this birthday, the best birthday ever for the raven-haired female.

With that in mind, they continued looking outside, awaiting their arrival at the mansion. Fifteen minutes later, they entered the gates, where the smiling guards were watching their young mistress enter the mansion with her friends. They all stepped out of the bus, followed by the schools from the other buses. The drivers stepped off the buses as well, and opened the baggage boots while they all, sans Kagome and Atobe, who were both smiling at the memories of their last visit there, admired the manor from up close.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama, Keigo-sama." came the voices of the seven maids, two butlers and the family cook, Kaede-san, as they stood in front of them, looking over the features of the two teens most of them had seen eleven years ago as children. The two teens gave the ten older people smiles and bows before Kaede stepped over to them. "My, have ye two grown! We all remember ye both playing tag with yer brothers all those years ago, but now.." she said, leaving the sentence hanging, making Kagome smile yet blush while the Atobe heir smiled as well.

"Kagome-chan, why don't ye show them to yer rooms while we get a small snack ready for ye all, yes?" Kagome smiled and nodded before saying, "Alright boys, This is Kaede-san, our family cook. She's an amazing cook and an even more amazing person. " she started, then continued introducing the others to the boys, who bowed to each one and the older people bowed back.

Soon enough, they had picked up their bags as Kagome talked to and thanked the three drivers and three second drivers for their help. The six older men nodded their heads and after telling her that they'd be there on Monday morning, they excused themselves and left in their buses.

Kagome smiled and turned to pick up her bags, only to see that they weren't there. Kagome blinked in confusion before turning to Atobe when he said,, "We have them, Kags." She shook her head seeing one of her bags in Kabaji's hand and one in Fuji's hand. When she moved to take it from the Seigaku tensai, he smiled and said, "I don't mind carrying it, Kagome-chan" as his eyes opened, revealing bright blue diamonds looking at her intently. Kagome blinked then sighed and said, "Fine. Come, i'll show you all to the rooms."

She led them into the mansion and couldn't help but smile whn she saw them admiring the trapestries, paintings, artifacts and rooms, that they passed, of the Mansion. "This is the dining room, where we'll be having all our meals." she led them into a room which had a huge round table, which could seat all of them, they were sure, in the middle of the room. The room had a huge chandelier at the centre of the cieling with other smaller chandeliers forming a flower pattern on the cieling. Other small lights were scattered along the walls and the cieling while paintings adorned the walls. On the wall opposite to where they stood, there were two doors, both leading to the kitchen which the maids and Kaede had disappeared into a little while ago. They could see a few tables kept at the side as well, indicating that the seating arrangement of the room could be changed depending on the number of people coming there.

She led them towards a huge staircase leading them to the first floor, but stopped at the base. Indicating towards the closed door to the right, she said, "This is the ball room where we'll be having the party tomorrow." She signalled to the farthest door to the left and said, "That is where we can enter the beach from. This door is only open during the day and will be closed by the Butler, Wei-san, when we go to bed." She turned to them, "We have the whole weekend to ourselves here and we can have all the fun we want."

"But Kagome-chan. What about school on Monday?" Oishi asked, the others adding their agreements. The one to answer to that was Atobe, who flicked his bangs and said, "Kagome's family has already talked to our school Principals about our one-day leave and they said that, it is no problem. They will take up extra classes for us the next day to let us cover up for what we miss. So don't worry yourself. Just enjoy what ore-sama's best friend has done for you, ahn." he said, giving them all a pointed look

"That means a real holiday from school" Akaya cheered, making Kagome smile before some of the others joined in with the cheering. Kagome shook her head in amusement and said, "Come on, i'll show you to your rooms." With that, Kagome began leading them up the stairs towards the first floor.

On reaching the top of the steps, they saw a long hall-way with doors on either side. Kagome sighed before saying, "Well, this room," she pointed to her right, "used to be the room which Keigo and i used to share but now, i guess, you'd want your own room right?" she asked, looking at the Atobe heir.

Atobe gave a small smile and said, "Anything is fine with me, Kags. However, seeing as you are not the same seven-year old cute girl as that time, but are now a beautiful young woman, ore-sama shall take the room next to yours." Kagome smiled and nodded before saying, "Then i'll take our old room, while you take the one next to mine." He gave a nod and a smirk before Kagome turned to the others. "Well, you can share a room if you want, or else you can even take individual rooms. It depends on you really. After all, this floor has about 250 rooms and the next has another 300." she shrugged, making their eyes widen in surprise. "Apart from that, all the rooms have an attached bathroom, so no worries." she smiled at them all

A few minutes later, they had all decided to share a room with two others and Kagome nodded. "Alright, how about you all change into your beach clothes? Then we'll all head to have a snack before going towards the beach, alright?" she asked. Almost everyone smiled and nodded their acceptance before Kagome announced, "Let's meet here in ten minutes, so that you all can get settled in and change, then we'll all head down together."

With a nod, they all went to their rooms to change before heading to begin their three days of fun, Kagome taking her bags from Kabaji and Fuji before entering her own room.

_**Should i end it here?**_

_**Naaah... i'll continue for a little bit longer.. just for you all who reviewed.. :)**_

Ten minutes later, they were all dressed in their beach wear, waiting for Kagome to exit her room. They all turned to look at the door to Kagome's room when they heard the door open. Kagome stepped out in a black tank-top and dark-blue mid-thigh length shorts with flip-flops on her feet. She closed the door to her room before turning around to look at them all.

The boys' eyes widened slightly as they got a head to toe glimpse of Kagome's attire. It was modest, yes, but it outlined her curves in all the right places. Her clothes looked simple yet oh-so-seductive on her. And by the looks of it, she didn't even know it. They turned to look at two specific boys before looking at each other. All of them wanted these three to get together. They looked so perfect together and their love for one another was easily visible; atleast to everyone else, apart from the said three, it was. Fuji's eyes were open, revealing his aqua blue gaze that travelled up and down the body of the Shikon team Captain, as did the indigo gaze of the other boy.

Kagome blinked in confusion at the stares she was recieving before saying, "It's not looking good on me, right?" she asked. When they shook their heads in the negative, Kagome sighed. But before they could rectify what they wanted to say, she said, "I told Sango this wouldn't suit me, but she.." she was cut off by Atobe when he said, "It doesn't look good on you, Kags. It looks gorgeous." his answer recieved nods from the rest as they all put in their own two cents about how beautiful she was looking, making her blush a cherry red in embarassment.

Shaking her head, she pushed the embarassment away and smiled before leading them all towards the dining room where a snack awaited them. Twenty minutes later found them at the beach, splashing each other and having fun. While some played in the water, some were sitting on the beach chairs or on the sand watching the others play.

Eyes closed and arms held in front of her face, Kagome giggled when she was splashed with water almost from all sides before she was covered from three sides. Looking up with a smile, she looked at the said three sides, only to see Fuji to her left, Yukimura to her right and her best frind behind her, all of them splashing water at the boys, trying to protect her. She smiled but gasped, eyes closed, when water was splashed on her from her unprotected side.

Opening her eyes, she smirked before gathering as much water in her hands as she could and splashing the acrobatic experts of Seigaku and Hyoutei with water, making them close their eyes as well before looking at each other and smrking. Within seconds, an all out war had started, the boys having divided into two team, one Kagome's the other Eiji's.

They kept playing in the water for hours on end, managing to drag the ones sitting on the beach into their game as well. Actually, the boys sitting down on the beach joined them when a few of the others went over and started splashing them with water, challenging them to come play with them, instead of sitting there like cowards afraid to play in water.

Hours later, they were all lying down or sittng down on the sand, talking and enjoying their peace. They were tired, yes; but none of them could deny that they had had an amazing time there. For once, none of them were rivals; just friends playing in the sand and in the water, having fun together.

Kagome looked up at the sky and smiled before holding onto Atobe's hand, catching his attention. He turned to look at what had caught her attention and smiled as well. "In your words, Nature's painting, right, Kagome?" He asked, catching everyone's attention so that they could see what he was seeing. Kagome smiled and nodded before saying, "Let's wait here for a while before heading inside." she looked at everyone before turning to the sunset again.

The boys just smiled and kept looking at the play of colors caused by the sun, admiring the way the effect of the light differentiated the sky, turning it from orange (closer to the sun) to red to a light purple before it ended in midnight-blue where the stars were beginning to show in the vast sky.

They kept watching the sunset, while two particular boys turned their gazes to the raven-haired girl, watching the sunlight light up her features beautifully. They turned to each other and gave a smile; they knew about the others' feeling for the raven-haired princess and weren't against being with her together. They were already fond of each other and Kagome just managed to fit in.

Now all they had to do was confess to her, giving her the gift of their love; and they planned on doing so on the day of her birthday, in short the next day they'll give her the best gift she's ever had: their love.

They turned back to look at Kagome when she said, "Come on guys. Let's go in. It's starting to get dark and i don't want anyone to catch a cold." Standing up, they all dusted their clothes and started to head back towards the Mansion. The two boys looked at each other, and seeing as Kagome's left side was empty, headed over to walk next to the girl of their dreams. Seeing the two step onto Kagome's left and start to make small talk with her made the Atobe heir smle while the others, who saw them, at least, lookd at each other and smiled as well.

They stepped into the Mansion and decided that changing would be the best thing to do before anything else. Reaching the first floor, Kagome turned to the boys and said, "Well, you can have a bath if you all want, but who has a bath first is up to you. After you change, leave the clothes in the basket kept in each room, alright? In about an hour or so, the maids will come to take the clothes so that we can have them washed and ironed for you. So i guess, lets all change before meeting here in thirty minutes, alright?" She was met with nods and "Yes"es from the boys before they all headed to the rooms.

Just as the Atobe heir was about to enter his own room, he heard Kagome's voice say, "Keigo" he turned to Kagome, "Please come to my room once you change, alright?"

He looked at her and seeing the seriousness in her sapphire gaze, he gave a small nod before they both headed into their own rooms. The ones who heard them looked at each other a bit surprised yet confused before shrugging and heading inside their own rooms. However, two boys looked at the closed door of Kagome's room before heading inside their rooms.

Two hours later found them all sitting in the lounge room, having had their dinner, relaxing, talking, planning (in some cases), playing games. Kagome sat with Atobe, Tezuka, Fuji, Yukimura, Sanada, Oshitari, Shiraishi, Saeki, Chitose, Tachibana and Kajimoto. While the boys discussed somthing or the other, Kagome was a bit lost in thought. Her book was kept on a nearby desk, but she found she wasn't able to read it again. This time, it was because, her thoughts always seemed to interrupt her.

Atobe looked at his best friend and wondered why she was so lost in thought. They had had a small chat before meeting the others but she still seemed so confused; it made him feel a bit depressed. He sighed slightly, a soft sigh only heard by Tezuka and Oshitari who were sitting closest to him. He had, for once, allowed Fuji and Yukimura to sit next to Kagome, in hopes that she would be pulled out of her thoughts by the two and so that she would finally be reassured of their feelings.

Feeling a hand being placed on his shoulder, the Atobe heir turnd to look at Tezuka who gave him a small nod in the direction of the female of his thoughts. He looked at her and saw her give a small smile to him as she continued listening to what the Sadistic Pair were talking about.

He almost sighed in relief to see her smiling, but settled for his infamous 'Insight' pose. _'Don't worry, Kagome. Ore-sama is hardly ever wrong.'_ he thought to himself, mentally reassuring Kagome of her not-so one-sided feelings for the two boys she loved.

A yawn broke the chatter between the group as everyone turned to the only female of their group. She had a slender hand covering her mouth to block her yawn, as the two boys on either side of her chuckled at her cuteness.

"Ore-sama thinks it is time we all retire for the night. It is a very special day tomorrow and ore-sama will not accept anyone not enjoying themselves." Atobe said, flicking his bangs a bit. Kagome smiled and blinked her sleepy eyes before saying, "I agree, Kei. I am a bit" she yawned "tired.." she said, covering her yawn with her hand again.

Everyone nodded their acceptance, the day's exhaustion finally settling on them. As they got up, Kagome said, "Guys, keep your doors locked when you sleep, alright? A few maids here.. well, you could say they may be as bad as the fan-girls. And if you want to go to anyone else's room, make sure you knock and announce yourselves alright?"

The boys looked at her, confused when she began, then repressed a shudder at the fan-girls part, but nodded all the same. They all finally headed to bed, bidding each other 'Good night' and 'Sweet dreams' and in some couple's cases, 'I love you's.

As they did, they all, sans Kagome, were very excited for their friend's birthday the next day. So before they all went to sleep, they made sure the doors were locked before checking the presents they had got for Kagome, keeping them on the table in their rooms, so that they can give them to her the next day. With that done, they all bid each other good night and fell asleep, giving into the exhaustion they were feeling.

_**End of chapter.. hope you liked...**_

_**All which wasn't explained here will be explained in the next chapter.. please read and review... and ignore any mistakes made... also feel free to ask me about any doubts you have...**_

_**And actually... i think i made quite a long and good chappy ne? So don't forget to review...**_

_**~*~Ani-chan~*~**_


End file.
